bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
A Brand New Hooded Jacket!
|Row 4 title = Boss |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Previous Episode |Row 5 info = Halloween Party! |Row 6 title = Next Episode |Row 6 info = Crisis at Lost Green Swamp!}} Web Marshland! is the eleventh episode in Season 2, and the 37th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Bradly and friends are going out of school. Anika is saying goodbye for Bradly and his friends, Misaki kiss Anika and say I Love You. Anika is going to Summit School with his friends. Bradly looks over to Pikachu and realizes that he is sick and looks completely worn out. Bradly picks up Pikachu to see what's wrong and notices a twin Joltiks on his back draining electricity from Pikachu. Bradly attempts to pull twin Joltiks off Pikachu while Jennifer gets out of the bush to help, and the twin Joltiks shocks them both. Misaki, Kermit, Kirby, Krokorok and Tranquill decide to use their Electric Creatures to recharge Pikachu. They bring out Stunfisk and Emolga which both look sick and worn out as well. Misaki and Kermit look on in horror. Bradly and his friends are going head to class, All the creatures and friends to say good morning Mr. Marisa. Kirby, Krokorok and Tranquill sits on the floor and Bradly, Misaki and Kermit bring his sick Pikachu, Jennifer, Emolga and Stunfisk in school talk to Mr. Marisa. Bradly, Misaki and Kermit brings the creatures head to nurse's office, all of their Creatures are healed. Nurse Joy mentions that there have been many instances of electricity draining recently. While recalling their Creatures, Jennifer shows his affection to Emolga who is surprised by it. Stunfisk goes with Crustle's friends, Emolga goes with Dragonite's friends and Pikachu goes with Charizard's friends. Jennifer leaves the school, Meanwhile Bradly, Misaki and Kermit goes back to class and take off his jacket and his backpack and sitting in the floor. Mr. Marisa talks to Kermit and the sudden power goes out, Bradly puts on the . All the class are doing her free time, Bradly draws the electric-type creatures, Misaki asks from help to sharp the pencil, Charizard's friends are reading books, Crustle and friends are taking break in the beanbag, Dragonite are playing ball with Emolga and Excadrill, El Tigre scratches Misaki's face, Misaki throws El Tigre off the school, Bradly and Misaki is putting on his coats and going outside with your friends for lining up, Meanwhile Bradly and Misaki is searching from the hydro to fix the power, Seismitoad scares Bradly and Misaki is running to barrier when he tries to go after the Seismitoad, Misaki tells Dragonite uses the Thunder Punch to stops the Seismitoad. Bradly and Misaki runs to find the Anika and friends got wrapped up at Ariados using String Shot, Misaki stops the Ariados then they shocks with a Thunderbolt on Misaki attacked by Galvantula, Vincenzo kicks Misaki in the street and Bradly tells Misaki okay, Misaki gets up to calls Tyranitar, Nidoking, Aggron, Dodrio, Fearow and Rhyhorn comes over here, Misaki tells Fearow uses Wind Gust gets rid of the Joltiks, Misaki tells Dodrio uses Fury Attack on Kevin Han, Misaki tells Aggron and Rhyhorn uses the Flamethrow on Ariados and villains, Misaki tells Excadrill uses Metal Claw to destroys the silk and rescues friends, Misaki tells Nidoking and Tyranitar uses the Flash Cannon at all the villains, Bradly tells Galvantula uses the Thunderbolt to gets the power back on. Meanwhile Tyranitar, Nidoking, Aggron, Rhyhorn and Fearow is leaving to goes to the Barnyard Home, All the friends are coming here, Bradly and her friends to say goodbye for the minor characters and he is going to the Barnyard Home, Bradly and her friends gets in school packing up his school bag and say goodbye to Mr. Marisa, Anika hugs Mr. Marisa and Misaki stops Anika hugging, Bradly and her friends to say goodbye to Mr. Marisa and he is going home. The Greaser Brothers are going to find the Galvantula of the electric-type creature, Galvantula using his ElectroBall on The Greaser Brothers. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly' *'Anika' *'Kermit' *'Kirby' *' ' *' ' *'Misaki' *'Stoutland' Minors *'Chloe' *'Dean' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Petey' *' ' *' ' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Sonic' *'Daisy' *'Rosalina' *'Knuckles' *'Amy Rose' *'Blaze' *'Tails' *'Silver' *'Shadow' *'Victor' *'Jake' *'Theo' *'Martin' *'Emily' *'Keiko' *'Susana' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Jill Taub' *'Yellow Toad' *'Blue Toad' *' ' *'Nurse Joy' *' ' *' ' *'Mr. Marisa' *' ' *'Aurea Juniper' Antagonists *'Bowser' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Wario' *'Waluigi' *'Jackie Chan' *'Pierre Chan' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Hayley' *' ' *'Jennifer' *'Alyssa' *'Jackie' *'Kevin Han' *'Bares' and Ignis *'Jeremiah' *'Maximus' *'Cheuk-Ken' *'Vincenzo' *'Rin' *'Scar' *'Captain Hook' *'Tick-Tock' Wild Creatures *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) Trivia *The Web Marshland! as the from the , There are draing electricity like Pikachu, Emolga and Stunfisk attached by Joltiks from Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2